camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alanna09618
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Aly Black-Smiley page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 06:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) wanna roleplay Sutirthosaurus (talk) 08:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Claim Let me get this straight to you, any people that have commented on your claim have read your history or else they won't be able to point out the things needed to be change. You know that we're all humans too and we're not perfect, so you're expecting claim workers to not miss a single thing or make an invalid comment? The reason why we have claiming is to prevent any overpowered characters or unfair or absurd histories. If users decided they want to leave everything as a surprise then what's the point of claiming? Although you don't need to explain anything that's not necessary there's things that you need to for a claim. And there's something called detail, some may choose to put more on their history. If you make your history longer you need to be willing that they may be more issues with it then a short history. It's not about length, as long as the history has everything required and no problem is found by an admin it can be approved. Also how is it not fair if all users who have makes a claim have to follow it. We have our own standards, while we follow the base built by Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson books, we try to split ourselves from it too. Just because Percy did it doesn't mean every demigods can, there are factors that are taken into consideration. We have our own rules and policies. And replying to what you said about the users who commented are complaining, it's not, there's something called commenting. If your claim still has problems and issues it won't be claimed either way, that's when someone would comment, to help you fix and improve your claim until it's ready for an admin's approval. You can't expect everyone of your claims to be approved without a single comment, which rarely happens. From what I can see is that you're lacking patience. Merely just three comments and you're complaining, you should see some claims which have many more comments. Wouldn't you be appreciative, since all claim workers and admins are volunteers, they take time from their life to do this. You don't need to be rude just kindly just point it out that you provided it in your history and continue on. And Oli, he just makes a single comment that notifies you to comment in the comments section and you still drag him into this dispute. And we don't look for a perfect demigod, or else many wouldn't even be approved, there's most likely some minor issues that still exist in many histories, we just need them to be up to a certain standard. Your comments are solely opinions made without understanding of our policies and rules. Thank you for your understanding, Listen I created the character to have fun. But all I am getting is you have to change this you have to change that. I have gotten tired of it. I dont think you should keep having to change something if that were the case. The whole reason I join was because I thought it would be fun. I gave the information in my original profile what I want to be known. But it seems like you think I am complaining about it. But I am not. Have you thought that maybe my characters when I create them in my mind I leave information hidden because I want to explore ideas. I am just going off what the mission statement was about following the books I used that as part of my guide. Just remove my page and character I have other role plays that I am interested in. It seems that you dont understand. Alanna09618 (talk) 21:27, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Well it seems you don't understand, yes exploring your character is an important part of roleplay, but keep in mind that what's in your history doesn't necessarily mean it'll affect your roleplay. You can't just use this "I dont think you should keep having to change something if that were the case." as a reason as we have our own standards that don't necessarily follow Rick Riordan's. As I said earlier, while we try to follow the Percy Jackson books as a guideline, we try to differentiate from just following the books exactly. Even if you do provide things you wish to be hidden or a secret in your history and users do read it, it'll only affect roleplay out of characterly, they'd still need to roleplay it as if their character has no information of that, that's unless your character tells them that. If they do roleplay in characterly with that knowledge it would be metagaming (Knowing somethign your character should not) which is a form of godmodding. While we'd love to allow for everyone to develop their character 100% freely and little by little through roleplay, the reason why we need user to provide the information we asked you to is to prevent any absurdness, non-sense, or overpoweredness that may occur if we don't. I'd hope you understand from a neutral point of view with your opinions put aside. However with that said, we do enjoy having you on the wikia, and at any time if you feel that you wish to participate on this wikia, feel free to do so. Upon your request, your claim page has been deleted.